


[vid] don't give up on me

by Kyrale



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrale/pseuds/Kyrale
Summary: ❝ I'll hold onto you,no matter what this world'll throw ❞— because one of the best part of their relationship was the simple fact that through it all, they never gave up on each other
Relationships: Peter Bishop/Olivia Dunham
Kudos: 9





	[vid] don't give up on me

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Don't Give Up On Me by Andy Grammer  
> Duration: 3:12


End file.
